It's Mr. Mime Time
Plot As Ash and his friends near Pallet Town, Ash leaves Delia a message prior to their arrival. As he runs towards home, he suddenly crashes into an invisible wall created by a Mr. Mime, which is now climbing it. Just then, a girl named Stella, who is a circus Ring Master, shows up to try to catch the Mr. Mime. Ash protests that he was going to catch it, but Brock holds him back because he thinks Stella is beautiful. The commotion allows the Mr. Mime to get away. Stella then brings the group to the circus, where she has her Pokémon perform tricks for the show. The star of the show is her own Mr. Mime, but it will no longer perform because of her harsh training methods. Indeed, the group finds it lying around lazily and eating snacks. Brock tells Stella that he will get a Mr. Mime for her. When Ash is confused as to how Brock would catch the Mr. Mime, Brock tells him that someone should dress up as Mr. Mime and perform in the circus with the hopes that Stella's Mr. Mime will see this and get jealous. They hope it will lead to Mr. Mime wanting to perform in the circus once again. At the same time, Jessie, James, and Meowth arrive at the Team Rocket HQ. Their boss chastises them for the incident at the Viridian Gym, but they hastily apologize and get away. As they sit in their balloon thinking of a way to get rare Pokémon, a flyer for the Pokémon Circus flies by. They pick it up and hatch a new plan. Brock's plan is revealed to be dressing Ash up as Mr. Mime. Stella then pulls out her whip and puts Ash into training before the show, during which he realizes that her training is indeed very harsh, and empathizes with Stella's Mr. Mime. Eventually, the circus show begins and Ash, in the Mr. Mime costume, comes out for the entry parade and waves to the crowd, including his own mother. Suddenly, the lights go off and Team Rocket arrives. After performing their motto, they capture Ash with a net and leave, believing he is a Mr. Mime. Delia enters the ring, confronts Brock and Misty, and asks if Ash was in the Mr. Mime costume. Though they confirm it, she optimistically responds that Ash will be released once Team Rocket realizes that he isn't the Mr. Mime they were after. Delia then invites them over to her house in the meantime. In a wood cabin, Team Rocket sits around a meal and talks about how they are going to present their catch to the boss. Meanwhile, Ash unties and unmasks himself, infuriating Team Rocket. He then escapes and steals Team Rocket's Meowth balloon, further enraging the trio. Meanwhile, Delia waves Brock, Misty, and Stella goodbye after having lunch. Just as they are leaving, the wild Mr. Mime from before comes knocking on her window. Delia mistakes it for Ash and allows him in for a snack. The real Ash then arrives in the Meowth balloon, causing Delia to realize that her visitor was a real Mr. Mime. Delia asks Mr. Mime to help Ash, offering him a big dessert if it does, and it agrees. Later, Team Rocket bursts out with a rubber tank, trapping the circus employees and Pokémon with nets. Stella and her Mr. Mime try to escape, but Team Rocket turns around and hones in on them. As they are about capture them too, Ash intervenes, ordering Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on the tank, but it has no effect due to Team Rocket's use of rubber. He then sends out Charizard, but it doesn't obey him. Delia then tells her Mr. Mime to help, and it builds a wall to block the trio. Stella's Mr. Mime sees this and, when the tank turns around, builds another wall to block them from the other side. The two Mr. Mimes eventually surround Team Rocket with a tower of walls. The trio tries to blow the walls out with their missiles, but end up blasting themselves off again. Ash and his friends return to his house for dinner, prepared by the wild Mr. Mime, now nicknamed Mimey, who has decided to stay with Delia and become a helping hand around the house. Stella agrees to give up her harsh training. In return, her Mr. Mime forgives her and agrees to perform in the circus again. Major Events * Ash and his friends return to Pallet Town. * Misty and Brock meet Delia for the first time. * Delia obtains a Mr. Mime, which she nicknames Mimey. Category:NegimaLover